


The Fall of Kakarot

by Lucien_Silver



Category: Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: AU, Goku gets the crap beat out of him, Vegeta gets his revenge, Violence, written out of pure boredom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Silver/pseuds/Lucien_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a pure Goku hate story. If you like him, this is not for you. Vegeta finally acts upon his revenge and destroys Goku. Short and simple. Written out of pure boredom. Rated T for violence and swearing. Let me know if rating should be upped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of Kakarot

**Author's Note:**

> Vegeta kept referring to revenge in the series, but never got it, so here we are.

Vegeta looked upon the bloodied body of his foe with pride swelling in his heart. "You were a fool to think you could best me, Kakarot." He laughed "You should have known, should have admitted it and we never would have gotten to this you baka." He sighed and thought back to the battle.

-Flash Back-

"Vegeta! Please don't do this! I don't want to fight you, please stop!" Goku pleaded his angry rival, unknown as to what had set him off.

"You are a fool Kakarot! You are a disgrace to the Saiyan race! It is a wonder how you even managed to survive at all." Vegeta spat at him.

"Vegeta, is this about your stupid pride? Is this all it is? Or is this about power levels again? Seriously Vegeta, it's not my fault that you're weaker th-" Goku was cut off by a hard punch to the face delivered to him by Vegeta. 

And then the whole affair began: Vegeta bombarded Goku with a series of quick but hard punches. Goku was flung back and took a moment to recover, noticing that Vegeta was powering up.

"Vegeta, please. Why are you doing this?"

Vegeta shouts his reply, "Teaching you to never call me weak, and to show you what a true Saiyan can do!"

"I'm sorry Vegeta! I didn't mean to upset you!"

"It's way too late for apologies, Kakarot. NOW YOU SHALL DIE!"

Then the battle continued. After recieving several painful blows and powerful attacks from the hands of Vegeta, Goku was finally goaded into the fight. "Vegeta, I told you that I didn't want to fight you, but now I will because you forced me to."

"Save the conversation for your grandpa Gohan, WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!" Vegeta pointed at Goku "Bang Beam!" After Vegeta yelled the name of his attack, a blast of energy came out of the tip of his index finger.

And the battle continued again, with more pleading on Goku's end and the lack of mercy from Vegeta's end.

At some point in the battle, Vegeta had transformed into Super Saiyan. And thus he was much stronger now. And with one Final Flash move he finished Goku off rather quickly.

Vegeta landed next to the beaten Saiyan.

-End Flash Back-

Vegeta took one last glance at Goku's lifeless body and flew off in the direction of home.


End file.
